


Attention for Goshiki

by SpectrumArcadia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Praise Kink, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumArcadia/pseuds/SpectrumArcadia
Summary: Tendou invites Goshiki to a party and Goshiki's dirty senpai dreams come true. All over Ushijima Wakatoshi's lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Goshiki is in his 3rd year(17) and the rest are in Uni(19)

From: Tendou-senpai!!

_TSU-CHAAN- you should stay the night on friday!! Wakatoshi just finished a zillion page essay and we're celebrating!!! party with us, yaya?_

 

Goshiki has never answered a text faster, fingers flying across the keys, grin spreading across his face.

 

_YES!!!_

 

 

He’s missed his senpais terribly since they graduated. Practice just isn't the same without Tendou's energy, nothing can replace Reon's patient smile and Semi's encouraging words, and while he's made great strides to take up Ushijima's torch as Shiratorizawa's ace, his 3rd year just began and there's still work to be done. At least Tendou, Ushijima, and Reon are all in the same place, so whenever Tendou invites his old kouhai to hang out Goshiki gets to see them all.

 

 

\---

 

"GUESS WHO'S HERE? ITS MIRACLE BOOOY - TSUTOMU!" Tendou throws open the door all the way and a cloud of odd smelling smoke billows into the entrance. The smell gets even stronger as Goshiki is wrapped up into a tight hug and dragged inside the apartment.

 

"Hi, Tendou-senpai!" he greets with a wide grin, pleased by this grand introduction.

 

"Satori, you didn't tell us you invited Tsutomu." Reon's warm voice comes from the couch. Music softly thrums from a set of speakers on the floor, there are already a few empty beer bottles on the coffee table next to Tendou's large glass bong.

 

"Tsutomu is too young to be here." Ushijima's unamused rumble makes Goshiki's heart drop for a moment before Tendou claps both hands on his shoulders, leaning over to boo at his best friend.

 

"Waaaakatoshi! How old were you when I got you high at Hayato's birthday? Sixteen? Tsu-chan is seventeen, let him experience life before he graduates and goes pro and straight edge and boring like you!" Goshiki's eyes widen and Ushijima mutters something about Tendou not knowing what straight edge is.

 

"TO-SHI!  It's okay, I'd love you even if you never partied with me.  We’ll make sure he doesn't drink anything - we don't wanna repeat of last time - and I'll just get him a little bit high, it'll be fun, such harmless fun~"

 

Reon shakes his head fondly, getting up to give Goshiki a hug of his own.

 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay Tsutomu?"

 

"Yes! It's okay.  I mean- I think it is…- I trust Tendou-senpai!"  He glances over at Ushijima nervously, not wanting to be deemed unworthy by his idol. Ushijima is distracted, however, by a lap full of Tendou Satori and a beer in his left hand.

 

"Wakatoshi just wants you to be safe, he doesn't mean you should leave or anything like that." Reon leans in close to Goshiki's ear, and Goshiki feels his face heat up as he listens intently. "He's always pleased when you come over, Tsutomu. He'll probably start asking you about the team soon." He pulls back with a smile and a wink and Goshiki nods with stars in his eyes. What would he do without Reon-senpai?  He doesn't know, but he's warmed by the older boy’s words as always.

 

"…and Tsutomu.  Easy on the drinks, yeah?"

 

"Y-yes!!" Goshiki flushes, thankfully not remembering too much from that night.

 

 

Ushijima does end up asking him about the team, to which Goshiki responds with pride and fervor.

 

 

\---

 

As Goshiki nurses his only allowed beer of the night, he’s almost grateful that he's not allowed more. The taste leaves a lot to be desired.

 

Tendou is folded up like a pretzel on the floor, lighting up the bong jutting out between his legs.

 

"Tsutomu, c’mere.  I'm not letting you smoke yourself out on this thing so I'm gonna blow it into your mouth, got it?"

 

Goshiki sits neatly on his knees beside him, heart fluttering in his chest as Tendou inhales. The soft bubbling of the water is barely audible over the low thrum of the music still playing. Reon laughs heartily at something Ushijima says. Immediately distracted, Goshiki looks over at them on the couch just in time to catch a small smile at the edges of Ushijima's mouth. His heart beats faster. Turning back to Tendou, he leans in, butterflies dancing in his belly.

 

Goshiki's lips stop just short of Tendou's, ready to breathe in the secondhand smoke, but Tendou closes in and presses his lips firmly to Goshiki's as he exhales, filling his former kouhai's lungs. Goshiki could catch fire- his limbs tremble with barely contained excitement.

 

They part and he coughs instead, a small explosion of thick smoke that dries out his throat, which makes him want to cough _more_. Reon leans over and hands him a water bottle while Tendou laughs and takes another drag, pulling Goshiki in afterwards, pressing their lips together and filling his lungs with smoke once more. Goshiki eagerly responds this time, so they part with a smack.

 

"Tsu-chan, this is called “shotgunning” and it's important because it lets you save weed and also kiss whoever you think is cute!"

 

Goshiki nods seriously- as if he’s actually listening and not still processing the fact that Tendou is _kissing_ him, while he _does drugs_ for the _first time_ at a _college party_. His mother would be screaming. Tendou gives him another smoke-filled kiss and by the time Goshiki's brain processes “cute,” Tendou has moved on to stealing sips from Ushijima's beer.

 

Tendou-senpai thinks he's _cute_. Goshiki's chest feels warm, his head fuzzy. He giggles, standing unsteadily and flopping down on a nearby chair, happy to be here in everyone’s company.

 

 

"Benkei, you want some of this?" Tendou's sing-song voice lilts even more when he's high. "Ya gotta kiss me to have it though, it's the rules! Wakatoshi won't…" He pouts as an afterthought, even as he drapes himself over Ushijima's shoulders and noses into his neck.

 

"Smoke is bad for your lungs," a slightly red-faced Ushijima informs his favorite leech.

 

"…and drinking is bad for your liver and yet here we all are!" Tendou taps Ushijima's beer. Goshiki hopes his performance won't be affected by just one time smoking. Apparently even Ushijima did it once when he still was at Shiratorizawa, he assures himself. _Maybe just once makes me stronger._ It occurs to Goshiki that he should ask Ushijima about all his secrets now-  since he seems a little looser lipped when tipsy.

 

 

"Loose lips sink ships…" Goshiki whispers to himself, liking the way the words feel in his mouth. "Loose lips, loose ships, sinking… lips…"

 

Reon laughs heartily at something Tendou says this time and Goshiki can't seem to look away from his mouth. His _lips._

 

Goshiki had always wanted to kiss Oohira Reon. Quite a few fantasies of his involved Reon's large hands and those soft looking lips. And there they were, sitting not 2 meters away, attached to the man himself. Goshiki stares at them as they purse together to press against the rim of a beer bottle, tipped up with one of those perfectly large hands.

 

 

Goshiki is staring… far too much.

 

 

Reon notices, and his eyes crinkle with a smile.

 

Goshiki's heart skips. _A smile just for me._

 

He wets his lips, mouth dryer than ever. Shock courses like ice water through his system when Reon does the same, tongue gliding over his plump lower lip and Goshiki just can’t sit still an longer.

 

He's standing, walking over on only slightly unsteady legs to where his senpai sits. Reon sets down his beer as Goshiki boldly straddles his lap, knees pressing into the couch on either side of Reon's thick thighs. He's warm and solid and Goshiki _knows_ he made the right choice when Reon's large hands settle on his hips.

 

"Hey, Tsutomu…" Goshiki feels Reon's voice beneath his skin, low and soft and deep. "What can I do for you?"

 

_That's my line-!_ Goshiki wants to insist, but Tendou is grinning from behind the couch, giving Goshiki an extremely encouraging nod. _Do it._ he mouths, and Goshiki does– he leans in and presses his lips to Reon's. The reality of how soft they are makes him immediately dizzy.

 

Or maybe it’s the drugs.

 

Either way, Reon's lips glide against his and Tendou hollers with excitement. It fizzes in Goshiki's veins, making him floaty and distracted when he doesn't want to be. He needs to prove he knows how to kiss, he needs to impress! He needs… hands on him and lips on him and attention, he wants it all on him. Reon's, Tendou's, Ushijima's. They probably hang out together all the time, and Goshiki _misses_ them. His lips move against Reon's and a small whimper escapes his throat.

 

Reon holds him steady, thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. Goshiki pulls back to catch his breath.

 

"Tsutomu-chan, you're holding back?" Tendou is draped across the back of the couch, lidded eyes watching them shamelessly. Running a hand through Ushijima's hair, he tuts, "That's not like you, you should kiss him like you _mean it_."

 

"Hey, now." Reon's murmur pulls Goshiki's gaze back to his perfect lips. "You don't have to listen to him, you can kiss me however you like, Tsutom- "

 

Goshiki cuts him off with another kiss, hands pulling at the collar of Reon's shirt, pressing them close, _so close_ together. The low light and hum of the music encourages him along with Tendou's gaze, Reon's hands, and even the _possibility_ of Ushijima watching. Their tongues touch and Goshiki shudders.

 

Lifting the hem of Goshiki’s shirt only slightly, Reon's rough thumbs graze across the skin at Goshiki's hips and he rolls them in response. The decidedly lewd motion startles a gasp from Reon. Spreading his fingers across his senpai's broad chest, he pushes Reon back against the couch and does it again.

 

Goshiki is definitely hard at this point, and judging by the growing firmness beneath him his efforts are appreciated. He chances a glance over to his right at Ushijima and nearly catches aflame when he sees darkened eyes staring back. Tendou is still there, fingers toying with Ushijima's hair, leaning down over the back of the couch and whispering something in his ear. Both sets of eyes are on Goshiki. Tendou licks the shell of Ushijima's ear and Goshiki arches his back- hopes he looks good on Reon's lap. _Desirable_ even.

 

Large hands squeeze his ass through the fabric of his pants and his attention snaps back to Reon who offers up a bashful grin.

 

"You look good, Tsutomu." The words radiate through him from the inside- he could run a marathon, he could catch fire, he could power all of Tokyo with the electricity surging down his spine.

 

He kisses Reon again instead, shamelessly grinds down into his lap with a moan.

 

Emboldened by Goshiki's wanton display, Reon's hands wander and squeeze, exploring Goshiki's thighs and the skin around his hips. He's sure to give ample attention to Goshiki's firm ass as well, sculpted by long nights of practice and a borderline obsessive squat routine. Reon kisses across his soft cheeks and down his neck and is rewarded with Goshiki’s moaning and writhing and a perfect arch in Goshiki's spine.

 

A sharp inhale cuts through the stillness of the room and Goshiki's eyes fall back on his other two senpais. Ushijima doesn't seem too affected by the drinks, but his face is relaxed and slightly flushed, his eyes lidded . Goshiki hopes its 90% because of him and maybe 10% whatever Tendou is hissing into his ear.

 

"Tsutomu-chan…  Wakatoshi looks so lonely over here, doesn't he?" Tendou's lips quirk. "Maybe he needs a kiss too."

 

Goshiki turns his disbelieving gaze towards Ushijima. _Untouchable_ Ushijima. As his eyes drop to those untouchable lips, they part, suddenly looking extremely… touchable.

 

It's like moving through ice water- Goshiki has never moved so slow in his life. He’s grateful when Reon helps ease him off his own lap and onto Ushijima's.

 

"Generosity always has been one of Reon's greatest qualities." Tendou singsongs.

 

His voice isn't enough to break the trance that Goshiki is still in.  Eyes locked on Ushijima's, he sets a knee on the other side of his thick thighs and balances himself with a hand on Ushijima’s broad chest. Fingers slide up the fabric almost reverently, mapping out the feeling of firm muscle beneath as his hips settle.

 

Ushijima's hands- one of Goshiki's top three favorite hands - hover around his hips, not quite touching. An impatient tremor runs through Goshiki's body. _Touch me, touch me, touch me-_ he chants in his head.

 

_I am worthy, **touch me-**_

  

He doesn't _feel_ worthy, but he won't let this chance slip away. He's Shiratorizawa's Ace.

 

 

"Touch me-" he breathes- wide, unblinking eyes locked onto Ushijima's, fluttering shut in worship when he finally does. Rough, wide palms slide over his waist, large fingers grasp him firmly on either side and pull him down. He grinds down just as Ushijima thrusts up, and they meet with friction and warmth and a tight inhale from Goshiki.

 

Goshiki’s head spins as he feels Ushijima's clothed erection beneath his own.

 

"Is this for me-?" Goshiki's voice is soft but sharp. _Insisting._ He rubs his groin slowly against it and Ushijima groans, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward slightly. Goshiki knows his direct unwavering gaze can be off-putting at the best of times.

 

"Yes," Ushijima says, his voice a rough gravel that Goshiki wants scraping against his skin.

 

"Do you want to kiss me-?" Another breathy, direct question from Goshiki's flushed lips. Tendou would be chiding them for taking so long if he hadn't immediately decided to take Goshiki's place on Reon's lap so they could aggressively (and distractingly) make out.

 

"Yes-" Ushijima softly answers in the affirmative, even as he stares at his two roomates.

 

Goshiki turns Ushijima’s head gently back towards him, tapered fingers easing along Ushijima's jawline. _Don't look at them_ , the motion says, _look at me_. He takes a moment to try and stop trembling with anticipation before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ushijima's.

 

Kissing his former captain is like taking a step off the pier and directly into the ocean. Goshiki is overwhelmed almost immediately, and Ushijima hasn't even _done_ anything yet. Inhaling sharply through his nose, he fills his head with Ushijima, hands clenched in the front of his shirt, legs squeezing his sculpted thighs.

 

Solid, unwavering Ushijima Wakatoshi. Goshiki had wanted to best him, to beat him, to _be_ him. He craves his acknowledgment, attention, reactions- all three of which had been nearly impossible to attain from the stoic boy beneath him.

 

Goshiki wants to bathe in the low groan pulled from Ushijima's throat when he grinds down on his lap. Goshiki runs a hand through his short hair once- twice- three times for good measure, before grabbing a fistful and crashing their lips together once more.

 

Overexcited tremors clamor up his spine, through his arms, and into his fingertips, where his hands shake, clenched in the fabric of Ushijima's shirt.

 

He's doing it- he's making out with Ushijima Wakatoshi. And he can _easily_ tell that Ushijima likes it, can feel the shifts in his body, the throb of the frankly huge cock pressed against his own bulge. He moans and takes a moment to encourage Ushijima's hands to wander his body some more before kissing him again. Goshiki feels _powerful._

 

Then, Goshiki feels another pair of hands slide around his waist from behind, boldly squeezing, traveling up, flicking his nipples through his shirt. He jolts up with a soft cry, spine arching.

 

"Don't forget about us now, Tsutomu-chan," Tendou croons in his ear from behind. Goshiki doesn't know when the other slid off Reon's lap but Tendou's wandering hands are more than welcome.

 

" _Yessss_ ,-" Goshiki groans, hands clenching in Ushijima's shirt, head rolling back on his shoulders. Tendou's hands slip beneath the fabric of his shirt and glide along his skin.

 

"I… h- had a dream like this once…" Goshiki breathes, grinding down on Ushijima's lap again, tipping his head back to look at Tendou. Surprisingly, it isn't Tendou who responds.

 

"Did you." Ushijima's voice snaps Goshiki's attention forward even as Tendou locates his nipples once more.

 

"Y-yes, I - ah! -It was in the locker room- at school,  though."

 

"Ooo, who was there?" Tendou does respond this time’ before leaning over Goshiki's shoulder and sucking an earlobe into his mouth.

 

"Everyone- " Goshiki immediately answers in a sharp inhale. "Everyone was there."

 

"Tsut _oooo_ mu. I've never heard you this quiet before, is something the matter? Do you want us to stop?" He can _feel_ the wicked grin stretched across Tendou's face as he pushes a hand down Goshiki's chest, slipping the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of his shorts before halting all movement. Goshiki whimpers softly, curling down until his forehead is pressed to Ushijima's collar bone, hands still clenching the fabric of his shirt. He takes a shaky breath.

 

"EVERYONE, IT WAS EVERYONE ON THE TEAM, _PLEASE_ TOUCH ME-!!"

 

 

It's a good thing Goshiki has never been shy.

 

 

Tendou laughs, fingers slipping from his waistband only to dance along Goshiki's hips.

 

"I dunno, should I make him be more specific?" The redhead teases, kissing down Goshiki's neck.

 

"Be fair, Satori,-" Reon says from close by. "Tsutomu's always been so good, he even said _please_."

 

Goshiki moans at the praise. It extends into a wail when Tendou's large hand palms him through his shorts. A hand beneath his chin tips him up and to the side and suddenly his lips are being claimed thoroughly by Tendou's. Hands grope his thighs, his ass, hold his hips down. His thighs press against Ushijima's. Tendou is crowded up against his back. It's literally a dream come true, Goshiki is getting his shorts damp.

 

"Nice to see him enjoying himself. He's cute isn't he?" Reon's words, spoken softly into Ushijima's ear. Goshiki thanks the gods for Reon's mouth for the seventh time that evening. Tendou squeezes him firmly and Goshiki sees stars.

 

"He's always been such a good boy." Goshiki's eyes press shut but he can still see the curve of Reon's lips as he smiles.

 

 

_Good boy._

 

_Good boy._

 

 

“ _Such_ a good boy.”

 

 

 

Goshiki shudders as he comes in his shorts.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a HUGE thank you to Amanda who wrestled with my first draft until something legible appeared. <3


End file.
